El sol en el eclipse
by Cami Weasley
Summary: Después de tantas idas y vueltas entre la pareja predilecta de la saga, como terminaran las cosas?


La historia de nuestro amor

Lilian Evans estaba cansada de los hombres, si, de los hombres. Lily sufrió desde muy pequeña por los hombres. Su padre murió cuando la pelirroja entro en la dulce edad de los 10 años. Su padre era como su mejor amigo, su guía, su confidente, su héroe. Su muerte fue devastadora para ella.

Ya entrada en la adolescencia, Lily comenzó a salir con chico de 7º, al mes de salir con el, se enamoró. Lily creía que el la amaba de verdad y accedió a que su primera vez fuera con el, (a los quince años). Días después de hacerlo, el la dejó con el pretexto de que no la quería. Lily quedó desolada, se sentía sucia y usada.

A los 16 años, ya recuperada, comenzó una relación con un chico encantador llamado Amos Diggory, un chico de 17 años que encaraba el último año en Hogwarts. Lily confiaba plenamente en el chico, tenía la certeza de que podía llegar a existir un futuro con el, fantaseaba con sus hijos fueran igual de lindos que el. Ella lo amaba y el a ella, o eso creía la chica.

xxx

Un día la pareja estaba muy acaramelada en un rincón del Gran Comedor cuando la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall interrumpió su amor.

-Señor Diggory, Señorita Evans, ¿podrían parar ya? Aquí hay menores-

-Lo siento profesora Mc Gonagall- dijo la voz tímida de Lily, quién en un segundo pasó de estar sentada en el regazo de Amos a estar sentada en la otra punta de la mesa de Griffyndor. Cuando Mc Gonagall se fue, Amos dijo:

-Linda, tal vez es hora de dejarlo-

-¿Dejar que, amor?- preguntó Lily confundida

-Dejar lo nuestro- respondió Amos sencillamente

-¿Quieres que terminemos?- preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz

-Exactamente- dijo Amos- podemos seguir siendo ami …

-Ni lo digas, ahórrate las palabras- dijo Lily- No te molestes en dejarme porque TE DEJO **YO**, Y POR SI TE QUEDA ALGUNA DUDA, **NO SOY TU AMIGA**- agregó la pelirroja

-Mi Lily, no te enojes. dijo Amos en un intento de arreglar las cosas

-No soy tu Lily, soy Evans para ti- gritó Lily – Quiero que me des una razón por la que me dejas- pidió Lily

-Porque… eres muy… chiquita- respondió Amos

-OH así que el galán se tiene que buscar una más grande. Me dejas porque soy muy chiquita, no decís lo mismo cuando hacíamos el amor. No me dijiste que me amabas, pero claro, ¿tan buen sexo tengo que solo lo dijiste por eso?- gritó Lily

-Y… si- murmuró Amos

-Que pena que no puedo decir lo mismo porque la verdad que me costo encontrar a tu amiguito- dijo Lily señalando la entrepierna del chico – Es tan chiquito que no lo encontraba- gritó

-No grites amor, no están mirando todos- dijo Amos

-VETE AL DIABLO DIGGORY- dijo Lily. Sin decir más, le dio una bofetada al chico y salió disparada hacia algún lugar para poder llorar tranquilamente.

Todo el Gran Comedor había oído la discusión, la pareja mas feliz del colegio había roto, el mundo estaba de cabeza en esos instantes. Todo el mundo se percató de su pelea, pero alguien había estado pendiente de la pareja desde antes de que comenzaran a besarse, por que si, James Potter había desperdiciado la hora de la cena por observar al amor de su vida.

-Corna, ve esta es tu oportunidad- dijo Sirius

-Ve y encárala- inquirió Peter

-Chicos no puedo decirle que es la mujer de mis sueños si ella esta así de mal- dijo James

-Corna, enserio, ve a buscarla, escúchala, consólala, se cariñoso, se tierno, siempre funciona- dijo Remus (n.d.a: o mejor dicho el amor de mi vida). James ni lo dudó, Remus era el único que conocía a fondo a Lily, sin mencionarlo a el, claro, que hasta podía imitar sus gestos y contar las 20 pecas que tiene en la cara con los ojos cerrados, la conocía tan bien que apostaba toda su fortuna a que la pelirroja se encontraba en la torre de astronomía. Se echó a correr al lugar y cuando llego procuró no hacer ningún ruido y caminó sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

-Lils, no llores linda- murmuró tiernamente James y la abrazó. La pelirroja se recostó en su pecho.

-James, soy una estúpida- sollozó Lily

-No te equivoques Lily, tú no eres ninguna estúpida, el estúpido es el- corrigió el joven – ¿Quieres contarme algo?- preguntó tiernamente

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó la chica

-Dos- murmuró James con una sonrisa ladeada y seductora

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Lily sin preámbulos- Si yo siempre te trato mal – agregó, sintiéndose culpable.

-Por que se que necesitas a alguien y por que te quiero- dijo James

-James, ¿tu… tu me quieres?- preguntó Lily

-No solo te quiero Lily, te amo. Te amo como mas que a nadie en este mundo y lo daría todo por ti- respondió James. Había soltado la bomba, las cartas estaban en juego, ya no había marcha atrás.

-James, yo no se que decir, yo…- balbuceó Lily confusa- pensé que era solo un coqueteo tonto, nunca imaginé que fuera cierto, que fuera serio.- terminó la chica

-Cada cosa era cierta Lils, lo juro- dijo James

-Entonces cada te quiero, cada invitación, cada…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja

-Si Lils, cada cosa que yo te decía, cada piropo, eran puras verdades, Lils yo te amo- dijo James

-Lo siento James, pero necesito que me demuestres que no voy a ser una mas del montón, quiero estar completamente segura- dijo Lily

-Lils, confía en mí- suplicó James

-Mira lo que me paso por tanto confiar, James- dijo Lily

-Yo te amo y si quieres que te lo demuestre, lo voy a hacer. Solo dime que quieres que haga, yo lo hago- dijo James, en un intento de ganarse la confianza de la pelirroja

-No me gusta que uses a las personas, James. Todos tienen sentimientos, son personas y a nadie le gusta que los traten mal, que se rían de ellos o que se burlen de ellos- dijo Lily- James tienes que madurar, para demostrarme que voy a poder confiar ciegamente en ti, para saber que en realidad me amas- dijo y sin mas salto del regazo del chico y corrió a su habitación.

-Sus deseos son órdenes- dijo James y caminó pensativo a la sala común. Si Lily le pedía que cambiara, el lo iba a hacer, haría cualquier cosa por Lily. Cuando subió a la sala común se encontró con que estaba vacía. Subió a su habitación y vio a sus amigos que lo miraban expectantes.

-¿Y?- preguntó Sirius

-¿Y, que?- preguntó James

-¿Y que paso con Evans?- preguntó Sirius

-Ah! No paso nada chicos, nada de nada- dijo James mientras se sacaba la ropa y se metía en la cama con unos bóxers púrpuras.

-¿Por?- preguntó Remus (n.d.a: BABA)

-Porque ella quiere que yo madure- respondió James, tristemente

-¿Y, que vas a hacer?- preguntó Peter (n.d.a: la rata asquerosa)

-Pues, cambiar si con eso consigo su amor- dijo James

-¿Estas tan enamorado como dices o solo quieres un Touch and Go?- preguntó Sirius

-¿No entiendes Canuto?, Corna ama a Lils. El no es como vos- dijo Remus sacando una sonrisa de la cara de Sirius

-Jaja, muy gracioso Lunático, pero me da a mi que todo hombre preferiría tener un Touch and Go en vez de morir por una chica y no tener el coraje de decírselo- dijo Sirius

-Te fuiste a la mierda canuto- dijo James serio

-Canuto, para tu información, me gusta Nymph pero no se lo digo no porque me da vergüenza, no se lo digo por que no quiero condenarla a una vida con el eterno problema peludo de un hombre. No la quiero lastimar, todo por ser un jodido licántropo- dijo Remus

-Tranquilo Moony!- dijo Sirius- Era una broma

-¿La amas o no?- preguntó Peter

-Si colagusano, la amo como nunca amé a nadie por mas cursi que suene- dijo James con ojos de enamorado

-Pues cambia, tu que puedes- dijo Remus- Buenas noches caballeros- saludó el licántropo- si se les puede llamar por ese nombre- agregó ya dentro de las cortinas de su cama.

-Te escuchamos lunático- dijo Sirius

-Buenas noches- dijo Peter

-Buenas- dijo James

-Buenas serán Corna, buenas noches- dijo Sirius

xxx

Lily entró llorando a su habitación.

-Lily, ¿Que paso?- preguntó Alice

-Nada- sollozo Lily

-Dale, dime, soy tu amiga- dijo algo desesperada- Me contaron algo sobre una discusión con Diggory pero yo no la escuche, porque estaba con Frankie en un lugar. Cuéntame Lily, por favor- agregó

-Esta bien- dijo Lily- Corte con Diggory- dijo Lily ahogando un sollozo

-¿Por?- preguntó Alice

-Por que me dijo que soy muy chiquita para el- sintetizo Lily, ya mas calmada

-¿Y llorabas por ese estúìdo?¿Que? Tanto años siendo mi amiga y no aprendiste nada Lily- dijo Alice decepcionada- Por los chicos no se llora

-No lloro por el inútil de Diggory, lloro por otro inútil- dijo Lily

-¿Por quién?- preguntó Alice, curiosa

-Por Potter- murmuró Lily

-¿Por quién?- preguntó Alice

-Por Potter- volvió a murmurar Lily

-Habla claro y fuerte si quieres que te entienda- dijo Alice

-POR POTTER- gritó la pelirroja. Luego se tapo la boca con las manos y se ruborizó

-¡No puede ser! – dijo Alice

-Si, puede ser. Me dijo que me amaba, yo siempre pensé que era broma, pero lo dijo tan serio que me sorprendió- dijo Lily

-¿Y que le dijiste?- inquirió Alice

-No le pude decir nada muy elaborado. Solo le dije, cambia, madura, demuestra que me puedes amar- dijo Lily tímidamente

-Muy bien amiga- dijo Alice

-Me voy a dormir y mañana me cuentas como van las cosas con Frankie, ¿dale?- propuso Lily. Alice se ruborizó de sobremanera con la mención de su novio- ¿Porque te ruborizas? Soy yo, tu amiga- agregó

-Es que cualquier cosa relacionada con Frankie me pone nerviosa- dijo Alice

-Jaja, mañana hablamos, hoy no estoy para cuentos de amor- dijo Lily- buenas noches, sueña con muchos Frankie's- agregó

-Y tu con muchos Jamsie's- dijo Alice

La pelirroja sonrió.

xxx

El tiempo fue pasando y el invierno le siguió a la primavera y a medida que el tiempo fue pasando, James maduraba más y más. Lily se alarmaba pensando en lo que tendría que hacer pronto, tendría que decirle que si a James, ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!, es Potter para ti ¡cabeza de zanahoria! "¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre?" Evans estas cada día mas enamorada de el, vas a tener que hacer algo.

-Cállate, maldita conciencia- dijo en voz alta la pelirroja

-¿Ahora hablas sola, sangre sucia? ¿Es una nueva asignatura?- dijo la voz de un chico rubio, Malfoy.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy- se defendió Lily

-OH!, no queremos que la prefecta perfecta nos quite puntos, ¿no?- dijo Mc Nair

-No solo les voy a sacar puntos si no se van- dijo señalando con su varita las intimidades de los Slytherin's

-No recibo órdenes de una sangre sucia- dijo la voz de su ex mejor amigo, la voz del chico al que tanto había querido, un chico más que había traicionado su confianza, la voz de Severus Snape.

-Cierra esa bocaza tuya Snivellius- dijo James Potter

-OH! Es Potter, corran por sus vidas- dijo Snape burlonamente

-Snape no debiste decir eso- dijo Peter

-Piérdete niño- dijo Snape

-No decías lo mismo el otro día cuando nos hiciste una demostración pública de tus calzoncillos- dijo Sirius

-Ya van a pagar- dijo Snape

-Mira como temblamos- dijo Remus- Ahora láguense antes de que llame a Mc Gonagall, y por lo que tengo entendido no se quieren perder todas las excursiones a Hogsmade por el resto de las clases, ¿no?- agregó el licántropo

Sin articular sonido alguno, los Slytherin's se fueron. Lily se quedó pensativa apoyada en un árbol, ahora era el momento indicado, el momento que tanto había esperado.

-Evans, ¿estás bien?- preguntó James. Lily asintió nerviosamente como respuesta.

-Gra… Gracias- dijo tímidamente la pelirroja

-Graben esto en su memoria, la perfecta Lily Evans agradeciéndole a un Merodeador- dijo Sirius. Su comentario provocó risas de los merodeadores e incluso una sonrisa amistosa de Lily

-Potter, ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Lily

-Si, claro- respondió James sorprendido. James les hizo una seña a sus amigos para q se fueran y los dejaran solos.

-Lily, no puedo aguantar mas sin vos, te necesito, por favor, dime que si, dime que estoy listo para estar contigo, por fa…- algo tapó sus labios, ¿Que habrá sido? De pronto se sintió invadido por una oleada de calor, un calor insoportable, pero cuando esos labios ajenos comenzaron a moverse al compás de los suyos sintió como ese calor se transformaba en algo mejor, en placer. En el medio del beso se olvidó de todo. Estaba besando a Lily Evans, su Lily. Y era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, mucho mejor que en sus sueños. James sentía que volaba en el aire. Ese beso fue mejor que beber whisky de fuego, fue único, fue mejor que todo lo que había probado antes, fue genial. De inmediato lo clasifico como el mejor beso porque había esperado tanto a esa persona y ese momento que creía que no iba a llegar, y por fin llego, ¡y de que manera!

James no quería romper el beso, pero si no lo hacía se iba a asfixiar. Se separó un poco de la pelirroja y la vio sonreír.

-Lilian Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó James

-Explícate- pidió Lily. James puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lilian Evans?- pregunto James seriamente

-Si, quiero- dijo Lily.

Ese fue el mejor momento de sus vidas, fue el día más tierno de su existencia. Para cerrar el pacto la beso en la boca.

ESE FUE EL MOMENTE MAS GLORIOSO DE SUS VIDAS… POR AHORA


End file.
